Before its to Late
by Robin0203
Summary: Warning death and lots of feels. Daddybats scene and hugging. No slash. What happens when Jason's dying of cancer and waits till his last few hours to tell his family. Hope you Enjoy :) please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My name is Jason Peter Todd and I'm dying from cancer I'm getting to that stage where it could be any second the doctors say I have till at most tomorrow to live. I haven't told my family because they hate me. I've decided to tell them today before patrol in the cave because that's where they'll all be my 'brothers', 'father', Alfred, and Barbara, the people who I cared most about. I'll have them say everything they want to say to me then I'll show them the port in my chest and tell them I'm dying. Then just turn and walk out.

I entered the cave on my motorcycle, wearing a plain red sweater, gloves, and jeans. No pale skin in sight. I had my red hood helmet on so I didn't have to wear those stupid heavy duty helmets for motorcycles. Plus I didn't know if I'd cry or not. As I entered I saw them all by the bat computer talking about God knows what. They turned to me I received glares and curious looks from them. I smirked under my helmet. I stayed near my bike at the batmobile staring at them through the lenses of my 'hood'.

"What do you want Todd" Damian spat out. I raised my hands up defensively "chill Demon Brat I just came to say something then leave". Their faces went blank no emotion at all. Bruce nodded "very well what is it".

"Tell ever mean thing or anything for the matter you'd wish to say to me" I received a few raised eyebrows. "Why" Tim asked.

"I'll tell you after, now who wishes to start us off" I rub my hands together. They nod.

Damian starts "I hate you, Todd" that's it really. I roll my eyes although they can't see it.

Tim went next "you're a stupid jackass who never belonged here" I nod.

Then Barbara "you're an inconsiderate piece of shit".

Dick "I have nothing to say to you" I just keep nodding at all there comments.

I look at Alfred he shakes his head "no, okay" I say then look at Bruce, "you're turn".

"You should be locked up in Arkham" I nod then he continues, "I took you in, I practically raised you, we were like your family, Jason. Be honest all those years you've lived here with us were they not the best years of your life, that is all I have to say to you" I nodded.

"They were" I murmured he froze, "what" he asked.

"I said they were you gave me a home and I want to thank you, but that is not why I came here, I didn't come here for 'your forgiveness'" I did air quotes.

"Then why are you here, Jason" he asked coldly.

I took a deep breath "is that all you guys wish to say" they nodded I nodded in response, "good" I said.

I took another deep breath and reached my right hand to the neck of the shirt and grabbed it and pulled it down slowly "I'm dying" I said showing them my port they stiffened "again" I huffed a laugh.

"Cancer, I have till tomorrow to live. I've had it for a while, a long while actually but I didn't know how to tell you guys" I let go of my shirt "I wanted to know what you guys thought of me and I got my answer thanks" I turned to leave then froze and turned around and looked between each of them shocked faces "thanks for everything" I smiled. I hopped on my bike and left.

I lied dying on my bed. I'm about to take my last hours of life asleep if I'm lucky. I take my medication even though it's no use as I put them away. I hear a faint knock at the window. I open it and let Nightwing in. He climbs into my apartment, hugs me and starts crying head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Little Wing. I know I wasn't the best brother to you and I know it's a little to late to ask for forgiveness but I'm sorry, so so sorry. I should have been there" I cut him off "Apology accepted". He freezes.

"What" he asks.

"I forgive you" I say say tears slipping down my face.

"I'm sorry for everything" I say.

"Apology accepted" he said

"Even though I may be a hard ass and never admitted this but, I love you Dickie Bird" he freezes at the nickname and smiles.

"Love you, too Little Wing" Nightwing says then Big Man comes in.

Dick lets go and wipes his tears and says "goodnight, sweet dreams" with that he's gone.

Bruce looks at me then to my surprise he hugs me. I hug back for an even bigger shock. Hey, I'm dying give me a break.

"Even after everything that happened Jay, I Love You. Also, I'm sorry for everything" before he could say anything I say "apology accepted and I Love you too Bruce".

I started to laugh a little like a small chuckle after we part he smiles "what" he says.

"I guess the sayings true" he looked at me curiously "till death do us part"

"We're not married Bluejay" he says.

"I know but it's true my death tore us apart" I sigh, "you're right and this one brings us closer" He says I nod.

"Ok well I'm going to go to sleep and die again" I say with a sad smile, tears start forming in my eyes as we stare at each other, "will you stay with me until I fall asleep I don't want to die alone, _again"_ he nods as he leads me to bed and covers me with a comforter. He lays beside me as I lay on his side as he's propped up against the headboard. I start to drift "goodnight Dad I love you" he smiles and hugs me close.

"Goodnight, son love you more" he said. Before I slipped into darkness I whispered loud enough so he could hear "love you most"

After that Bruce listened to his sons heartbeat slow down.

Thump... Thump... Thump... Thump...

A tear rolled down the fearless Batmans cheek as there were no more thumps after that. After that moment Jason Todd was dead again and will stay that way as he rest in peace.

 _"Sometimes the things we complain most about are the things we care most about. Unfortunately, we don't always know that until it's too late."_


End file.
